


You're Dangerous (but I'm All About It)

by thejoker (junhyung)



Category: f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bickering, F/F, Friends to Lovers, mention of cancer (once) as a passing comment but no one actually gets or has or had cancer, sunyoung's life is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhyung/pseuds/thejoker
Summary: Amber has a knack of criticizing everything that Soojung is. As it is, Soojung can't care less.





	You're Dangerous (but I'm All About It)

**Author's Note:**

> this... wasn't supposed to happen. i watched go! fx and there isn't even that many kryber moments but this happened anyways and i refuse to be blamed. song qian has an unnamed boyfriend and kryber curse a lot.

Amber won't stop touching her hair.

"What are you doing?" Soojung asks, not turning away from where she's typing up an essay on her laptop as Amber seems to be occupied with running her fingers down a strand of Soojung's hair.

"Your hair," Amber says. She twirls a section around her forefinger. "It's stupid."

Soojung can't decide if crashing at Amber and Sunyoung's apartment for the sake of finishing her assignment is a good idea at all. It's inevitable because Soojung can't concentrate when Song Qian's boyfriend is almost always visiting the apartment she shares with the Chinese. Besides, she's quite thankful that Sunyoung is very chill about it all. She can't say the same thing about Amber, though.

"Then stop touching it," she tells Amber, frowning a little because she can't seem to find a good journal to support her third paragraph. She also might be a little distracted because Amber is warm where their legs touch. Soojung doesn't think of how weird it is that Amber has decided to take up the space beside Soojung on Sunyoung's bed, rather than her own unoccupied one.

Amber neither says anything nor retracts her hand from where it's buried in Soojung's hair, quietly feeling the strands with her fingers. Soojung can't care less. Besides, she has an essay to finish.

-

The times that Song Qian and her boyfriend spend outside the apartment are those Soojung treasures highly because it's rare that she gets time alone in her own apartment. That doesn't mean she has anything against Song Qian, though. In fact, she's glad to have her as a roommate and mom friend. She cooks the best omurice and her persistent nagging always keeps Soojung in check.

Soojung doesn't see how any of that has to do with Amber being here, though, in her room, her intrusive ass covering up the entirety of Soojung's bed. What the hell, doesn't she have classes to go to or something? Perhaps assignments to do? Why is she in university at all?

"What are you even doing here?" From where she's watching cooking videos on her study desk, Soojung can't really see what Amber is doing, but the sound of pages being flipped gives it away. "Go and read in your apartment, or something. Nerd."

There are shuffles on the bed, before Amber says, "Your bed smells like you."

Soojung is torn between salivating over the beef grilling soundly in the video and kicking Amber out of her room. "So?" she counters, scrolling down and opening up a few videos on new tabs.

"It's kind of repulsive."

A flip to the next page, and Soojung checks the current time on her laptop screen. It's two in the afternoon. "I'm hungry."

Amber hums. "I'm not Song Qian."

For the first time in the past hour, Soojung turns to Amber. She takes in the view of Amber stretched out on her bed, legs spread wide and one of her socks dangling precariously on her toes. "Yeah, but I'm letting you hog my bed for free."

Amber closes her book shut, rolling her head just enough so that she can look Soojung in the eye. It doesn't look like a very comfortable position. What a ridiculous loser. "I'm getting us black bean noodles and you can't complain."

"I want beef," Soojung says, taking one last look at the videos she has opened in separate tabs, before adding them to her watch later list and shutting her laptop down.

Amber is quiet for a moment as she scrolls down a list of delivery options on her phone. "Chicken," she says.

Soojung pads towards her bed. She stands at the edge for a second, waiting for Amber to make space, but Amber makes no sign to move, so Soojung drops herself half on Amber in the most unceremonious way possible. The grunt that Amber lets out is satisfying. "Honey chicken. Not the cheap fried ones because they give you cancer."

Below her, Amber shifts so she's not under Soojung anymore, instead pressing against Soojung's side so they fit in more comfortably on the small bed. "Honey chicken is just fried chicken coated in honey. I didn't know you were this smart."

Soojung snuggles closer and leans in to take a closer look at the screen of Amber's phone. "Thanks," she says dryly, unimpressed.

Amber orders the honey chicken, anyway.

-

"How are you shorter than me and have longer legs?"

They're all huddled up in Sunyoung's bed, watching a newly released police force movie and trying not to spill popcorn everywhere. Sunyoung is here, too, squashed right in the middle with Soojung's head on her bony shoulder and one of Amber's legs hooked around her knee. If she's bothered by them latching onto her, she doesn't mention it.

"I know that's not directed at me but it's a sensitive subject for me and I feel attacked," says Sunyoung.

On the screen, one of the two main characters flips a middle finger at his peer. Sunyoung giggles, Soojung tries not to choke on a mouthful of popcorn as she laughs, and Amber snorts unattractively.

"Shut up," Soojung tells her. "You're just jealous." Sunyoung turns to her with a sad pout. Soojung goes really soft and quickly amends, "Not you. I was talking to Amber."

"It's ridiculous. Are you some kind of extraterrestrial daddy longlegs?" Amber stretches her leg more so she can toe at Soojung's calf.

Soojung kicks her foot away. "You're a sad excuse of a human-llama lovechild."

"Guys, come on," Sunyoung says, sighing lowly. "Can we watch this thing in peace or do I have to kick the both of you out?"

"You can't kick me out from my own room," Amber says.

Soojung circles an arm around Sunyoung's, showcasing her best puppy eyes. "And you love me."

"Lame," Amber says loudly, probably rolling her eyes.

Soojung reaches over Sunyoung to pinch Amber's thigh, hard.

-

"This is a bad idea," says Amber, mouth twitching as she watches the two lovebirds feed each other french fries. "Oh my god."

Soojung can't say she doesn't agree. She kind of resents Sunyoung for pulling out at the very last moment, leaving both Soojung and Amber to play gooseberries to Song Qian and her boyfriend, but she's finally having steak for lunch. For a broke student who's stressed out from assignments and sore from dance practices, Soojung is absolutely not complaining. After all, Song Qian is paying.

"Stop being an ungrateful little shit and eat up," she chides, kicking Amber's foot under the table.

"But, Soojung, they're being fucking gross," whines Amber. Soojung can't decide what irks her more—Song Qian acting all adorable in front of her boyfriend and him being very supportive about it all, or Amber whining like she's five.

Soojung's not about to let anyone ridicule her roommate's cutesy tendencies, though. "You're just bitter because you're single as fuck," she says, even if she's also single as fuck.

That catches Song Qian's attention. "That's not a very nice thing to say," she says. Soojung has to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Song Qian is always too nice. "It's perfectly okay to be single."

Amber smiles, like she hasn't just been mocking Song Qian a minute ago. "See? You should try being nice like Song Qian, for once. Get yourself a boyfriend," she tells Soojung, nudging her on the rib.

"I'm gay," Soojung says, highly unimpressed.

Amber merely shrugs. "So? I like pussy, too. You're not special."

"No fighting when we're eating, please," Song Qian says, brows raised and her eyes shifting between Amber and Soojung like she's talking to her very own children.

"What about y'all don't feed each other when we're eating?" Amber says, watching with disdain as Song Qian's boyfriend try to catch her attention with a piece of steak, only to wilt when he sees the look of disgust on Amber's face.

"No wonder you're single," Soojung says, stealing one of Amber's larger fries. "No girl wants to be with someone who scorns even the mildest of PDA."

"I like my girl ice-cold," Amber says, unfaltering.

"Good fucking luck, then," Soojung says. "Every girl has a soft side."

Amber turns to regard her. Soojung tries not to squirm under the gaze. "But you don't," Amber says easily. Her tongue slips out to lick barbecue sauce off one corner of her lips. "Eat up," Amber tells her, and Soojung doesn't realise she's staring until she has to lift her gaze back up to look Amber in the eye.

Amber doesn't elaborate on whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean. Soojung swiftly checks on Song Qian and her boyfriend, a little relieved when she finds that they're occupied with each other in their own little bubble.

When Amber snatches a piece of fry from her plate, Soojung doesn't say anything.

-

Soojung is comfortable when she's dancing.

The practice room brings her comfort, and the sweat beading on her skin is refreshing. The music booming out of the speakers makes her never want to stop moving. It's her own little world of freedom.

Usually, she's surrounded by a few of the other dancers in the university's dance club, snatching tiny hours of practice in-between lectures and insufficient sleep, grasping desperately for that sliver of escape. It's like being surrounded by your own kin, and it only ever adds to the comfort that Soojung gets whenever she's in the practice room, moving her limbs to their very limit.

Today is different, though.

There's Taemin and Jongin, two of her dance club mates that Soojung is more than completely comfortable dancing in front of, and then there's Amber.

Despite having known Amber her entire university career, she has never, not even once, danced in front of her.

Soojung has to ignore the occasional weird look Taemin gives her when she—very uncharacteristically of her—does a move off beat, or the obvious way that Jongin stares as she stumbles over her own foot like an uncoordinated amateur. Amber won't stop staring the entire fucking period, and Soojung hates—no, scratch that, she fucking _loathes_ —having allowed Amber to come and watch her practice session. The embarrassment floods in and settles low in her veins, and she hates it so much.

"How did you even move like that?" Amber speaks up, for the first time in the past hour, when Soojung rolls her hip to the music. It's nothing special—it's part of the choreography—but Soojung knows her hip rolls are a ten.

She's also wearing a pair of yoga pants that hugs her ass nicely, and she flaunts it as she drags her feet over the wooden tiles and twirls around. Soojung doesn't know exactly why she feels the need to do it, but the widening of Amber's eyes makes it definitely worth it, in some way she can't exactly place.

"Hey! The fuck?" Amber says, loud enough to be heard clearly over the music.

Soojung merely blinks at the sudden exclamation, but Jongin actually flinches at that, turning sharply from where he's been scrolling through stuff on his phone to look at Amber properly, his eyes wide and brows furrowed. "Do you have a problem?"

Amber raises a brow. Taemin pads over to the player to pause the music. Soojung stops in her track. Oh, well.

"What?" Amber inquires curtly.

Jongin looks an awful mixture of offended and scared. Soojung pities him, a little, so she walks up to Amber, grabbing her arm and telling her to stand before she can say anything to make the matter even worse. In long, quick steps, she walks out of the practice room, bringing Amber with her, and closes the door behind them.

She sighs. "What the hell was that for?"

"I can't fucking believe it," Amber says, raking her fingers backwards through her fringe, messing up the coiffed strands a bit. It's kind of hot. "They were staring at your ass so blatantly, and, oh my god, _the nerves_."

Oh. _Oh_. Soojung has to resist the urge to deck Amber in the face.

"They were staring because I butchered the dance moves every five seconds," Soojung says, as a matter-of-factly.

Amber huffs. "That guy who talked back to me—he was _obviously_ staring at your ass."

"The only ass Jongin stares at is his boyfriend's," Soojung says. She's already tired of this.

Amber's eyes narrow. "And who's that?"

"Would you know the person if I told you?" Soojung snaps back. Amber just stares. She tells her, anyway. "The Chinese exchange with the dimples."

"Oh," Amber says quietly, her shoulders relaxing a little, before she perks back up. "But the other guy _had_ to be staring at your ass."

"Ninety percent of campus knows Taemin is a celibate."

Amber blinks. "Oh."

"How eloquent of you. I'm impressed."

Apparently, Amber isn't finished. "Still! You can't just walk around flaunting your ass where people can see," she chides, although there's no spite in it, arms folded on her chest.

"Why do you care so much about my ass, anyway? It's _my_ ass."

If anything, Amber flushes red. Soojung didn't know Amber Liu could fucking _blush_. "It's a nice ass," she splutters. "You should be thankful because I'm being a good friend."

"That doesn't even make any fucking sense," Soojung tells her. Amber blinks, refusing to look Soojung directly in the eye. Soojung sighs. "Anyway, don't curse in front of Jongin ever again. You don't want to be locked up for causing someone a heart attack." Honestly, she doesn't even know how Jongin stays alive.

Amber rubs at the side of her neck. "Right, sorry," she says, actually looking apologetic.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Soojung says.

Amber gives her one last twitch of her mouth. "Fine, fine," she relents. Soojung is about to talk back to her just for the sake of it, but Amber is already turning on her heels and towards the door. "Get your things. We leave now," she says, before the door closes shut behind her.

Soojung is left standing outside of the practice room, unusually speechless because, what the hell, her practice doesn't even end until an hour from now. She doesn't protest, though, and when she steps back into the room, Jongin is nodding at Amber acceptingly. Taemin is watching with mild interest, while Amber looks like she's trying so hard not to tilt her chin up high so she can peer down at Jongin.

Soojung goes and grabs her bag.

-

"You're staring, you know that?"

They're in Amber's room, lounging side by side against the backrest of her bed with her laptop perched across them, playing Kung Fu Hustle. It's only five in the evening, and Sunyoung won't be here until later at eight because she's got part-time, so they're starting early. Sunyoung's bed is filled with piles of fresh laundry, so Soojung and Amber have resorted to use Amber's bed for the moment. Soojung is trying to pay attention to the movie, she really is, and it shouldn't be hard seeing as it's a Stephen Chow classic, except it proves to be quite the hassle when Amber won't stop staring at her.

"Can you stop doing that?"

"Stop what?"

"Staring like a creep," Soojung says pointedly, eyes not leaving the screen even as she feels the blatant weight of Amber's eyes on her.

"Why?"

"Because it's weird," she says.

Amber doesn't relent. "Your face is weird."

Soojung is surprised that Amber's knack of trying to get under her nerves still hasn't tipped her over the edge. "Pray tell."

"Your cheekbones are really high," Amber says, not tearing her gaze from Soojung's face.

Soojung resists the urge to turn at the comment, because that would be like succumbing to... whatever this is. "That doesn't make it weird," she huffs instead.

Amber pushes on. "Your top lip has an unusual shape."

Soojung can feel the warmth of Amber's body against her, the faint touch of Amber's breath against her neck and Amber's leg hooked around her ankle under the comforter. "That's because I'm special," she says, feigning nonchalance.

"Can I touch it?"

This has Soojung turning her head so fast she almost got whiplash. "What?"

Amber just stares. "What about a kiss?"

Soojung doesn't even know if she's blanching or blushing. " _What_ —"

But before she can properly articulate anything, Amber has already inched closer, her face a hair's breadth away from Soojung's frozen one, and she can feel the warmth of her breath against her cheeks when Amber says, "Don't fret. It's just a kiss."

—Soft.

Soft is the next thing that comes to Soojung's mind as Amber presses their lips together in an innocent, close-mouthed kiss. Amber's lips are plush, just like how it looks—Soojung has imagined it more times than she will ever admit—and before she can process anything, Amber is pulling away, leaving Soojung's lips cold and tingling.

Soojung cracks her eyes open, not realising when she's even closed them, to find Amber staring at her. She's still quite close, and Soojung can't help but trail her eyes down to her plush lips to steal a glance.

She flicks her gaze back up. "Do that again."

One of Amber's perfect brows rises up, her eyes glinting with apparent interest. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

And it's familiar, this banter of theirs, so very easy and familiar that Soojung doesn't have to spare more than a quarter of a second to come up with an answer. "Do it."

This time, when Amber leans in to kiss her, Soojung reaches up to press her thumb down on Amber's chin to work her mouth open, tongue slipping out to lick at the seam. The movie plays in the background, and Soojung stretches one leg out to close the laptop shut with a foot the same time she pushes Amber down by her shoulders.

This is only their second kiss, but Soojung thinks she can do it all day.

-

"Why am I not surprised?" is what Soojung wakes up to the next morning, eyes bleary with sleep and her body cocooned between the comforter and the warmth of another's.

Under her arm, Amber shifts. "Is that rhetorical?" Soojung asks, peeking over Amber's shoulder to find Sunyoung standing akimbo at the edge of the bed.

"Lord help me." She doesn't look very impressed.

Amber groans. "Shut up."

"Is this going to be an everyday occurrence and do I have to find somewhere else to crash?"

Soojung snickers. "Are those rhetorical, too?"

Perhaps Soojung should really feel bad for Sunyoung. She's too warm to be feeling anything aside from pleasant, though. "Jesus fucking Christ."

Amber shifts to bury her face in Soojung's neck, and where her lips touch the skin, Soojung feels Amber's mouth stretch into a grin. "Woah, there, Sunyoung," she mumbles, soft lips pressed to the skin of Soojung's neck, "No cursing, man."

Soojung's too occupied with burying her face in Amber's hair to check what Sunyoung is going to do next, but the footsteps that leave them to head for the door gives it away. "You two are unbelievable," Sunyoung tells them, before she closes the door shut.

In the silence of the room, with the low whir of the air conditioner floating through the air, Soojung smiles. "Thanks. I personally think we're pretty lovely," she says, softly, obviously more to the both of them than the actual person who posed the question.

Amber hums. "Pretty in love."

Soojung tightens her arms around Amber to bring them closer together. "Pretty _and_ in love," she says.

That has Amber cracking an eye open. "I'm not pretty," she says, pouting a little, possibly involuntarily.

Soojung shrugs. "Okay. But you love me."

Amber smiles. And this, Soojung admits, is a smile she wouldn't mind waking up to every morning for the rest of her life. "Well, you're not wrong."

Amber can be an annoying little shit sometimes, but Soojung isn't any better, and maybe they can be annoying little shits together. Amber can call bothering Soojung while she's doing homework a date and Soojung wouldn't mind at all. Maybe they can finally go on actual double dates with Song Qian and her boyfriend, or bother Sunyoung during her movie nights until she finds someone for herself and Soojung and Amber can finally get the room all to themselves.

Amber may be an annoying little shit, but it doesn't matter; Soojung's all about it.


End file.
